The Action Figure/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for The Action Figure. Transcript (Scene opens to Pa Grape's store, before cutting to inside, where Bob, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry are looking at something in eager anticipation while drooling profusely, the item that they're looking at being a new action figure. Mayor Archibald passes them from behind but slips on the puddle of drool and falls down, which catches the quartet's attention.) All: Huh? Larry: Oh, sorry, mayor! (Bob, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry resume looking at the action figure eagerly.) Jimmy: Have you ever seen anything more beautiful? (The camera zooms in on the action figure, which has the appearance of a humanoid-looking lion.) Bob: The ThunderLion Ultra-Veggie action figure! Jerry: Must... buy. (The foursome look at each other, before they quickly rush off. Pa is dusting the counter.) Larry: Pa! Let me be the first to buy that action figure! (Bob bumps Larry out of the way.) Bob: No! I saw it first! (Jerry gets on top of Bob.) Jerry: Me! (Jimmy gets in front of Jerry and Bob.) Jimmy: How much does it cost?! I'll pay anything! Pa: It's very expensive. Limited edition. Are you sure you can afford it? Larry: I'll give ya 50 cents! That enough? Pa: What? No! Jerry: I'll double it! Pa: Still not even close! Bob: What about a sock from my sock collection?! Would you take that? Pa: Of course not! Larry: What about a bag of mud?! Jerry: Two bags of mud! Pa: We do not accept bags of mud as payment! (A bag of worms is suddenly placed in front of Pa.) Jimmy: How about worms? 50 bags of worms! That's my final offer! Pa: We only accept money! That's it! Nothing else! Now, if you can't pay me in money, then you'll just have to do without it. (Bob, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry sadly start to leave.) Bob: (sadly) Fine. (Bob leaves, before Jimmy takes back his bag of worms and leaves as well. Bob, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry leave the store.) Jimmy: Guess I'll just go back to playing with this old crummy action figure. (holds up a stick) Bob: Uh, Jimmy? That's a- Jimmy: It's an action figure! (Jimmy starts playing with the stick, before Larry comes up with an idea.) Larry: Wait! I know how we can get that action figure! Bob: Yeah? Jimmy: Yes! See ya later, stick! (Jimmy throws the stick away, but it ends up lodging itself in the spokes of the front wheel of Mayor Archibald's bike, while he is riding it, as he swerves out of control and crashes into the dumpster.) Larry: Well, none of us have enough money to buy it ourselves, right? But, what if we put all our money together and we all bought it? (Bob, Jimmy, and Jerry are elated to hear this. Scene switches to Pa receiving the amount of money needed, before he gives them the ThunderLion action figure.) Pa: There you go. One action figure to divide amongst the four of you. (Pa gives the action figure to Larry.) Jimmy: Great idea, Larry! Jerry: Resourceful! Pa: But you know what this means, right? Larry: That we'll never have any problems ever again? Pa: Mmm, no. 1 Timothy 6:18 tells us to be ready to share. Since each of you owns 1/4 of that toy, I hope you're ready. All four: No problem! (Scene switches to a close-up on the ThunderLion action figure.) Jimmy: It has 98 points of articulation in the left hand alone! Bob: Look at that paint job! What color is that? Is that a new color? Larry: And listen! (Larry presses a button on the action-figure.) ThunderLion: ThunderLion Ultra-Veggie, ready for action! To the Ultramobile! Ultramobile sold separately! All: Wow! Larry: Is there anything it can't do?! (The button is pressed again, causing the action figure to raise its arms up and spin around, turning into a monster truck. Bob, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry stare in wide-eyed surprise, while Larry faints in surprise, but gets back up again.) Larry: Alright! We each get one hour with the toy! Bob: Sounds good. Sharing's easy. Let's take turns alphabetically. (looking at the monster-truck-turned action figure) Bob starts with B, so... (Larry quickly snatches the action figure before Bob can finish.) Larry: I changed my name to Barry! (Scene switches to the pond outside.) Larry: Rawr! It is I, Plantasaurus! And I'm here to crush things smaller than me! (as ThunderLion) Nuh-uh! (as himself) Yeah-huh! (as ThunderLion) No way! I'm uncrushable! (as himself) You really are the best, ThunderLion! (Bob suddenly rushes in.) Bob: Time's up! My turn! (Bob runs off with the action figure, leaving Larry behind. Scene switches to Bob and Larry's house.) Bob: Alright, ThunderLion. Are you ready for your most exciting adventure yet? That's right, sock collection organizing! What do you say? (Bob presses the button.) ThunderLion: The hull has been breached! Bob: Great! (Bob is organizing his socks.) Bob: ThunderLion, have you seen any argyle? (Bob presses the button again.) ThunderLion: Honor is an ideal the Onionfaces lack! Bob: Hmm. What about some knee-highs? (Bob presses the button once again.) ThunderLion: Watch my cartoon! Saturdays at eight o'clock! (Jimmy suddenly plows right through Bob's socks.) Jimmy: Time's up! My turn! (Jimmy takes the action figure from Bob and leaves, while Bob has a sock on his head. Outside, Jimmy is running while carrying the action figure.) Jimmy: Whoa! (laughing) Whoa! Time for some joyriding! (Jimmy presses the button, causing the action figure to turn into a monster truck again. Jimmy then throws the monster truck and jumps on top of it as he starts to ride on top of it. The monster truck spins around while Jimmy is on it before Jimmy gets thrown into the air then lands on the monster truck again as it starts to ride off.) Jimmy: Yeah! Whoo-hoo! ThunderLion: Now reaching speeds of infinity miles per hour! (Jimmy still rides the monster truck before riding it off the side of the wall then back the way he came. Scene switches to Junior, Laura, and Callie playing jump rope, with Junior and Laura twirling the rope, while Callie is jumping.) Junior and Laura: (singing) Skippin' a rope's Not an easy thing When we have to think Of a rhyme to sing (Jimmy continues riding the monster truck, right towards Junior, Laura, and Callie while they are jump roping.) Jimmy: (yelling) (Jimmy falls off the monster truck, which then turns back into the action figure again, both Jimmy and the action figure tumbling across the ground, before the action figure jumps up into the air.) ThunderLion: Initiating Double-Dutch jump rope mode! (The action figure is now jumping with Callie.) Junior and Laura: (singing) It's hard to do When you... Jimmy: There really is nothing you can't do! Junior and Laura: (singing) ...of the rhyme! (Jerry suddenly comes out from the bushes and takes the action figure.) Jerry: My turn! Whoo-hoo! (Jerry jumps off while carrying the action figure. Jerry is now on top of the ceiling fan with the action figure.) Jerry: Epic showdown! (Jerry is standing a ways from the action figure, before a split-screen is shown, with Jerry on top and the action figure on the bottom. Jerry then runs out at the action figure.) Jerry: (yelling) (Jerry stops in front of the action figure then tips it over, causing it to fall backwards.) Jerry: Victory! (Jerry jumps up in celebration, but falls off the ceiling fan, yelling all the way. Scene switches to Bob, Jimmy, and Larry, who are bored, while sitting in the gazebo in the town square.) Bob: (sighs) Jimmy: (sighs) Larry: (sighs) Jimmy: I miss ThunderLion. Jerry: (Off-screen) All done! (Jerry returns while carrying the action figure.) Jimmy: ThunderLion! (Bob and Jimmy run towards Jerry, while Larry, who was upside-down, flips forward then lands right-side-up beside the others.) Bob: Larry, all of us buying this toy might have been your best idea ever. Larry: Thanks, Bob. (Bob looks at the action figure for a few seconds, then comes up with an idea.) Bob: So, I'm gonna get going and we'll do this again tomorrow. (Bob leaves while carrying the action figure, much to the surprise of Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry.) Jimmy: Whoa! Wait one minute there, buddy! Larry: Yeah, who says you get to take the toy home? (Bob stops when Larry asks him this, then looks at the action figure.) Bob: Isn't that what we agreed on? Jimmy: Oh, really? Well, fair is fair, go ahead. (Bob leaves again with the action figure, while Larry is uncertain.) Larry: No, wait! When did we ever, ever agree to that? I'm the one who knows how to take care of toys so, I'll take it home. (Larry approaches Bob, but Bob refuses.) Bob: No way! Jerry: Yeah, no way! Jimmy: I'll take it home! You all trust me, right? Larry: I don't trust you! Bob: I don't trust you! Jerry: Definitely not! Larry: I know how we should settle this. (Larry quickly takes the action figure from Bob.) Larry: (rapidly) Got it! See ya! Bye! Jimmy: Hey! (Larry runs off with the action figure, before being blocked off by Jerry. Larry goes back the way he came, but that way is also blocked off by Jimmy, so Larry goes to the right, but is also blocked off by Bob as well. Larry then trips over Bob, causing the action figure to get sent flying.) Larry: (gasps) Jerry: (gasps) Jimmy: (gasps) Bob: (gasps) (The action figure flies back down again, just as Larry, Jerry, Jimmy, and Bob each jump out and catch the action figure, before they start pulling on it.) All: (yelling) Bob: Let go! You're gonna break it! Larry: No, you're gonna break it! Jimmy: Both of you are gonna break it! (Bob, Larry, Jimmy, and Jerry resume pulling on the action figure, until it breaks, as all four of them fall backwards in slow-motion, until landing on the ground, each of them holding a different piece of the action figure.) Bob: Look what you did! Jimmy: What I did? This was your fault! Jerry: Passing blame. Larry: This is all because you guys don't know how to share! Guess I'll just go play with this arm, by myself. (Larry leaves while carrying the action figure's arm. Scene switches to Ichabeezer's mansion, while the sound of Rooney whining and barking is heard, before Ichabeezer is sitting on the front step with Rooney in front of him, and a pile of bones next to him. Ichabeezer gives a bone to Rooney, who catches the bone and eats it, before Larry passes by while carrying the action figure's arm.) Larry: Pew! Pew! Pow! Pow! (Larry throws the action figure's arm in front of him, but it just falls in front of him.) Larry: (groans) Ichabeezer: Hey, cucumber! Is that the arm to the limited edition ThunderLion Ultra-Veggie Action Figure? Larry: What, this? Yeah, I guess. Ichabeezer: I've been looking for that thing everywhere! Can I see it? Larry: Sure. (Ichabeezer takes the action figure's arm from Larry and admires it.) Ichabeezer: Wow. The articulation, the buttons. Ooh! And that is the new color I heard about! Larry: I didn't know you were into action figures. Ichabeezer: Are you kidding! (chuckling) I gotta show you my collection! (Ichabeezer pulls Larry inside the mansion, leaving behind the action figure's arm, which Rooney catches and carries inside. Scene switches to inside.) Ichabeezer: This is just a part of my Ultra-Veggie action figure collection! You know, the part I show people anyway. (Camera pans across to show different Ultra-Veggie action figures.) Larry: Wow! Ichabeezer: Oh yeah, I've been collecting these things for six different reboots. They're my pride and joy. (Larry then notices a box full of spare Ultra-Veggie action figures.) Larry: What's that? Ichabeezer: Oh, that? Why, that's from before I knew how to properly play with action figures. You see, when my brother and I were little, we would use our allowance to buy the toys together. But we both hated sharing so much, that they would always end up broken. Larry: So, what is the proper way to play with action figures? Ichabeezer: The proper way to play with action figures is, you don't! You put them on display and you look at them! Larry: That's terrible! Toys are meant to be played with! Ichabeezer: Toys? These aren't toys! They're highly collectible plastic works of art that are perfectly acceptable for adults to own. (Larry tries backing away, but ends up tripping over the box of spare Ultra-Veggie action figures and falls down.) Larry: You mean, if I don't learn how to share with my friends, I'll end up sad and lonely like you? Ichabeezer: I don't know. Why don't you tell me? (Larry looks at the action figure's arm then becomes scared then runs off while screaming.) Ichabeezer: Don't try to fight it, Larry. You'll be just like me one day! You'll see! You'll see! (laughing) No, I'm not sad and lonely, Rooney. I've got you! (Scene switches to back in the town center, where Bob, Jimmy, and Jerry are trying to play with the pieces that they have in vain.) Larry: You guys! (panting) I just saw a vision of a nightmare of a terrible future! Jimmy: Did you talk to my dentist? Larry: What? No. I'm sorry for not sharing. It's because I really didn't know how to share that we ended up with this broken toy. Bob: I'm sorry too. Jimmy: Me too. Jerry: I am just as guilty. Bob: (gasps) (The four friends then group hug.) All: Aw! Larry: So, if we all want to play with the greatest action figure of all time, we're gonna have to share... to the extreme! Jimmy: It's hopeless, Larry! We tried once and failed! Larry: I got a song up my sleeve! (singing) I've got some sardines Why not share some? I've got two coats You can wear one I've got lots of toys I'm glad to share 'em Yes, I'm happy to Share things with you! Sharing sharing sharing! Is caring caring caring! I'm so happy When I share with my friends A happy grin I'm wearing Whenever I'm sharing Although it's my turn You can take it A cookie in two I will break it A cake for my friends I will bake it I think it's real cool To share stuff with you Sharing sharing sharing! Is caring caring caring! I'm so happy when I share with my friends A happy grin I'm wearing Whenever I'm sharing Let's all be bold and daring By sharing sharing sharing! (The song ends.) Larry: Now let's fix that action figure! (voice echoing) ThunderLion Ultra-Veggie assemble! Jerry: Leg of Power! Jimmy: Leg of Strength! Bob: Arm of... wait, what was it? Larry: Thunder. Bob: Oh yeah. Arm of Thunder! Larry: Arm... of... Lion! ThunderLion: ThunderLion Ultra-Veggie! All: (cheering) ThunderLion: ...is low... on... batteries! (The screen irises out on the action figure, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts